


You're a Liar [on hiatus]

by OhNoAFlood



Category: Homestuck, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Eventual Smut, Family Reunions, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoAFlood/pseuds/OhNoAFlood
Summary: "I wake up from a virtual reality game where I got pancake-ified, and this is what i get?"orKokichi Ouma is the adopted brother of Dave and Rose, and Karkat and Kanaya are coming along for the ride.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Reunions: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This sooo poorly written its not even funny

Your name is Kokichi Ouma and you’re a liar. You aren't sure when it started, but it did. Maybe it was the killing game, maybe it was bro, or maybe you’ve always been this way.

You like to believe the latter. Dwelling on such things was never your thing, it was Rose’s. Hell, that sounds like some she’d say. Dwelling is such a fun word, make ya sound smart! But that’s the least of your issues. You try to sit up, but you’re weak still. You’ve recently awakened from the VR system where the killing game took place. Now to wait for Saihara-chan.

Or not, you really couldn’t care. You are too weak to get up, how can you care? The game was over, nothing new. Yet you still find yourself trying to get up, to see them, to apologise. God, this entire thing felt like a sick dream you can’t control your body in. You look to your left at the wall, and it feels like the wall looks back. I mean it does, in a way, look back. There’s a mirror, God, you didn’t realize how bad you look. A pile of skin and bones with fluffy white hair. You look at yourself out of boredom a lot, as there's nothing more to do. Being confined to your room because of the character you portrayed made no sense, you of all people, had to be called upon. 

It’s stupid, no, you’re stupid. Believing you’ll be forgiven? This easily? You hate to destroy your 

own dreams, but no one could ever want you. It’s highly unlikely you can ever see them again without outrage.

You reach for your phone, and Dave has texted. Dave is your “Cool Dude” of a brother. And he’s stupid as all hell. You stop to think, ‘Should I throw my phone? Nah. It’s not worth it.’

Then you hear a knock.

They’re here.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your name is Shuichi Saihara, and you’ve been sitting in this goddamn rehabilitation center for the last month. You’re sitting with Kiibo, Kaede, and Kaito. You’re all playing some crappy mobile multiplayer game when you hear the news.

“Now everybody,” The overly happy nurse starts “Kokichi will be joining us when your parents or your family gets here!” Everybody tenses up, why is she overjoyed about that? She immediately senses the apprehension within the crowd.

“C’mon it’s not that bad,” She pauses “is it?”

“Of course it is!!” Miu screeches “We hate him and he hates us!”

Kaede responded to the other blonde reluctantly “I agree on one front, it is pretty bad, but we can’t be down about this! Sure he was...annoying” she breathes in “but maybe his story was a misunderstanding”

Maki looks to the pianist, “You are too optimistic, this is Kokichi! He exists to be our rival, what more is there to say? A misunderstanding is highly unlikely”

There was a heaviness that hung in the air. The happy nurse didn’t look all too happy now,

“Well he’ll be here in a bit, possibly a day from now. His family will be here as will yours, don’t embarrass us all”

She turned on her heels and left. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day of the meetings arrive. There is an unspoken tension, a fear. Families started to get to the building, parents, grandparents, uncles, aunts, every type of relationship being presented. Everyone forgets about Kokichi until his siblings show up.

With some aliens in tow.


	2. Reunions: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi showing emotions..kind of

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you’re not sure why you’re here, the insufferable prick that is your boyfriend almost cried on the phone. And now you’re in a car with Rose and Kanaya. Apparently there’s this person they need to pick up, and I quote, “from some mystical place we call a hospital”

For some reason everyone is keeping you out of the loop, even Kanaya seems to know what’s going on! She’s currently mumbling about Dave’s incorrect use of the word “pancake”. It’s so stupid you don’t listen anymore. 

Oh gog you wish you did. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your name is Kanaya Maryam and your wife has been panicking for the last day. You are convinced it’s because of the call from Dave. He sounded very bad over the telephone, he was sobbing yet he claims it was joy. 

Mostly joy. 

Rose dropped what she was doing due the conversation and left for the store, it’s odd, but not out of the ordinary. She’s done this before, but why with such urgency? Alas you have no time for questioning her actions. Accept now, ask later.

She bursts through the door, panicked, her blonde hair is messed up, and her mascara is running. 

“Quick question, dear, but where's the rat plush toy?” Her breathing is erratic.

“I believe it is upstairs in the study, the third cabinet, seventh shelf.”

“Thank you!” She quickly presses a kiss to your cheek, then hurried upstairs. 

Now you’re in a car headed to the rehabilitation center. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your name is Kokichi Ouma, and you’re being forced to leave your room. They’ve been trying for the last thirty minutes. ‘This isn’t fair! They don’t know how they feel about me!’ You think to yourself. But at least your idiot siblings will be there. I’m sure Rose has been worried sick, literally, and Dave has been making “sick beats” with his “brofriend”. That’s normal for them, yet you feel sick thinking about them. 

And before you know it you’ve been dragged out of your room into the hall. The pristine white and mint colored halls smell like a hospital with a bit of a new car scent. You stop fighting them. You’re too focused on the smell of the hallways, and for that matter, the whole building. Your hair almost matches the walls. You bet that they’re the same color. 

“It’s too fucking cold” you mutter to yourself. They don’t seem to hear it. Good. You hate when people hear your disgusting voice. You never really realized before the game how terrible it was. Yet it fit your character, and that’s all that mattered. You think about the killing game, you think about the cold metal of the press, the feeling of being crushed. You were claustrophobic before, and if there was any doubt about it, it’s gone now. 

The hydraulic press’s metal was about as cold as the air around you. 

Oh how you wish it were real. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You’re still Kokichi, and you’re still a liar. And you stand at the doors of the common room. You brush your hair with your fingers, using the glass as a mirror. And walk through. 

“Hey guyss! I’m not dead?? What a surprise”

Everyone looks at you disappointed you’re here. What the fuck did you do? Oh right, you let everyone down. Got it. 

Then you realize Dave and Rose are here, you walk towards them in long strides that abruptly stop three feet away from them. You glance up, they’re so much taller than you. 

“Kokichi! We were terribly worried! You left without a trace and-” Rose is scared but tries to keep a level tone. 

“What she means” Dave starts “is that we missed you bro”

You hug them. And you never want to let go. Before you know it, you’re sobbing, who cares if Saihara-chan sees it? You, probably, but that’s not the point!

They’re here and you’re safe. That’s all you need. 

Until you notice the two troll-people-things you’ve heard of. You pull away from the hug enough to let them join in. They do. And you’ve never felt more safe in the arms of your siblings and strangers. 

You pull away for good this time, tears stream down your cheeks. You turn to look at Saihara and he looks back with his perfect eyes. He awkwardly waves and you do the same. 

Miu interrupts the moment “Hey virgin! What the fuck is up?” You think she’s done when she yells “ya big softie!”

“Iruma, glad to see you’re still a bitch! Wow never would have guessed” 

And everyone laughs, and Kaede says “Hello there! How are you feeling? I can guess much better since you insulted Miu!” There’s a fake happiness behind that but you ignore it. 

“I’m fantastic! Mostly because Rosie and Davey are here!” There’s also a fake happiness behind your words. You can sense Rose picking apart your words mentally. Analyzing your body language. But you couldn’t care less. She’s here, you’re alive, Dave is gay, and everything is back to normal. 

Or so you hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a lot more than i expected, i hope you enjoyed!


	3. Family shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi is now living with Karkat and Dave.

Your name is Kokichi Ouma and you leave the hell hole that is the rehab center. You’re currently getting your clothes on. A lovely blue hoodie sits next to you, it’s from Shuichi and was a parting gift. God you hope to see him again. 

Now onto the juicy shit, Dave is picking you up from the aforementioned hell hole. You’re going to live with him again and to no surprise, he has a roommate. Well at least you’ve seen his roommate who happens to be the one short alien that was at the “party”. The other alien, you found out, was Rose’s wife. You find that funny. Rose? Having a wife? The thought makes you giggle. But, much to your chagrin, you have nobody. Kaede may have made a groupchat with you all, but it was obvious if you said something, you’d be banned. And for good reason, you’re useless. 

You walk out of the room, in your normal clothes, and get discharged. The process is long. Dave was told to keep an eye on you, but you’re tired and couldn’t care less. He finds you and you both find the locker with your stuff in it. You get it all in a bag and walk out towards the car. Dave is awfully quiet, you hear he watched the show. That means he saw you die. You feel nauseous thinking about it. Yet you buckle up and-

There’s his roommate. 

You nearly shriek, your tears blurred out what he looked like before. Just a blob of grey. But now you can see him better, he’s slightly intimidating. He looks calm though and he’s reading a romance novel. You decide to not interrupt. 

“So dude, who was the blue-haired kid?” Dave asks, oh right, he watched Shuichi give you the hoodie. 

“Saihara-chan, really nobody you need to know about.” You expect a smartass answer, you don’t get one. 

The rest of the ride is silent. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your name is Karkat Vantas and your best bro has a sibling you knew nothing about. Not that you’re complaining, he looks like a lil’ shit, but since the hospital-thing happened, you’ve been asking reasonable questions. Like “why is he living with us now? Or will he be? Does he like rom coms?” and things similar to that. You just want a fighting chance at not looking like a dumb fuck. 

And yes, according to Dave, he likes rom coms. 

Anyways, you glance up from your book every once and awhile. The poor kid is so anxious, you can practically smell it. You fear you’re making it worse, so you leave him be. You look to dave, “Hey, can I ask you something?”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your name is Dave Strider and your roommate Karkat Vantas just talked quietly. Shit’s wild. 

“Uh, yeah, what’s up?” You look into his lovely red eyes. You see he’s worried.

“What happened to your brother?”

You pause, how do you get out of this? ‘Oh yeah my brother got ducking pancake-ified! Now he’s here’ is not what you’re going to tell him. 

“He just was part of a TV show. Nothing more, Karkitty.”

“Oh” he looks displeased with that answer, as if he was expecting what actually happened to be said. His eyebrows furrow and he pouts for a second. He then looks at you,

“If you ever need help taking care of him, I can help”

You’re too in shock to respond. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your name is Kokichi Ouma, and you’re watching a movie with Karkat and Dave. It’s some stupid Troll romance, and it would be better if you weren’t confused by the quadrants. It’s interesting at the very least, though. 

You quickly excuse yourself. 

You’re now in your bedroom, which used to be the attic, Dave renovated it. It’s a light shade of turquoise with pastel purple curtains. There are some posters on the walls, along with some Polaroids that were merchandise for the killing game. 

You fall on your bed. It feels like clouds, all fluffy and soft. You curl up in your blankets, and decide to try and take a nap. You drift into a peaceful sleep. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your name is Dave Strider and you realize you’ve been cuddling with Karkat for a couple hours. He’s fast asleep on your shoulder, and he looks so peaceful. Almost as peaceful as a meadow with lovely flowers, swaying in the wind, with two lovers lying on the ground, fingers intertwined. Shit that was cheesy, sounds like something out of one of Karkat’s favorite movies. 

Karkat starts to slowly wake up. “G’morning Karkat.” He rubs his eyes sleepily.

“Good morning..” His voice trails off. His pretty black hair is all over the place, his face looks all squished together. He finally notices you’re snuggling and sits up abruptly.

“I, um, sorry”

“No, dude it’s fine” you get up and off the couch “I’ll go make some food”

He nods. Karkat’s been awfully quiet lately, so quiet you can hear crickets from miles away. Yet you get up and make some toast for you and Karkat, and waffles for Kokichi.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your name is Kokichi Ouma and you’ve just woken up. You go to the mirror and stare at yourself. You don’t remember what you look like sometimes, so you have to look. You mess up your hair and walk downstairs, and into the kitchen. 

“Heyyyy guys!”

“Sup” they both say at the same time. 

The small talk continues awkwardly and artificially. Think “the weather’s been nice” kind of small talk. You all eat, then Dave says “Kichi, you have mail from a Shuichi Saihara.”

You drop your plate.


	4. You open the letter, that was a mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi somewhat lies and Kokichi has had enough of this shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: minor mentions of death, minor fighting

Your name is Kokichi Ouma, and opening the letter from Shuichi was a horrible fucking idea. It was not just from him, it was from everyone. So of course they made it look like it was from him, to make you open it. You skim over the letter picking apart every word. It’s there for something, you figure. Everything, down to the signatures, matter. 

From what you gather, the letter was a desperate attempt at getting you to some party for the cast. Because “you matter to us” or some similar lie. You don’t understand what they gain from this, but you have until Friday to figure it out. For now you decide to enjoy movie nights with Karkat and Dave. And sleeping, you enjoy that. Who knew killing games were so tiring? Not you I guess. 

You look up at Dave who is expecting something from you, probably a cohesive sentence, but you can’t talk. You choke out “I can’t” before coughing. You keep having these uncontrollable coughing fits, and were told it was due to the hydraulic press. “The nature of your death,” the doctor said after a long pause “is likely why you can’t breathe, cough uncontrollably, and so on”

You didn’t like that answer or the truth, but it had to be said. 

Dave says after a while “Can’t what?”

“I can’t go to their stupid ass party, because to them everything is a-okay, and it isn’t. We may have decided to go become murdering, lying, lil’ shits, but that’s not okay to forget about”

“I-” Dave looks pained as the word comes out of his mouth. 

“I’m not finished, Dave” you take a deep breath “We may have been in a simulation but we can’t deny it happened, and yes, I’m a hypocrite. I lie a lot, but at least I’m trying to work on it!” 

You leave the room. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your name is Kokichi Ouma and you’re being driven to the party for the cast. The radio is blasting, Dave is talking to Karkat, and you’re just re-reading the list of insults Karkat gave you. “Don’t be afraid to speak your mind! They can’t judge you for what goes on in your think pan!” He had said. To be completely honest, he was cool to live with, considering you take out the yelling. 

You’re approaching the venue, your hands are shaking, you can’t help but wonder ‘Do they hate me?’ You assume the answer is yes. You were a lying bastard who only cared for themselves! Nobody knew you, you made sure of that. However you really did care, you still do! Yet you can’t bring yourself to talk to them. You all exchanged numbers and socials before leaving, but they never talked to you, and you never talked to them. 

You’re there now, and you open the doors to the room you all will meet in. They seem to be having the time of their lives, then they see you. Everyone stops. 

Kaede says something after a minute of silence. “Ah, hello Kokichi!” She looks nervous by your presence “Come, sit down!” They’re definitely hiding something. You sit down reluctantly. 

“Hi guys!” That didn’t come out nearly as energetic as you hoped. “I can’t stay long, but I decided to say hi-”

“We need to talk to you, Kokichi.” Maki said, venom dripping off her words. 

“Oh?”

“Now, you must tell us the truth!” Kaede added, “Who are you really? You are obviously not who we knew, we want to know.”

“Y’all really want to know?” You say.

“We do, you couldn’t be all you said you were?” Kaede laughs awkwardly. 

“Buckle up, you’re in for a ride!” You say with a fake happiness. You know they can see right through you, you don’t care. 

“Well, how much do you want?” You look mildly worried even though you’re terrified. Should you lie? It’s probably not a good idea but still.

“As much as is comfortable.” Kirumi says. 

“I’m sixteen years old, I have two siblings, I live with an alien, and I like theater.” You look at them expectantly. 

“What about Dice?” Shuichi says with a hint of curiosity.

“Oh them, they never existed.” there’s a pause, “Kokichi, may we ask something of you?”

“Go on?”

“Can we reintroduce ourselves, and start from a completely clean slate?” Shuichi says, “All of us”

You agree. What did you do this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Kokichi a theater kid, because lying??? I'm not sure why really.
> 
> Gog this was short-
> 
> Next chapter will be some good ol' fluff, and some Karkat becoming friends (Friends?? kinda) with Kokichi. Oh, and Dave simping, but what's new?


End file.
